The Wolf Within
by PolarBearsWillEatYou
Summary: The fifth marauder, Fiona Everett, tries to juggle her school and her social life as the target of her affection, Remus Lupin, tries his absolute hardest to resist the girl's advances, along with the beast within him that he keeps secret. OC/Remus L., Lily E./James P., (Different)OC/Sirius B. (OC/ Snape friendship stuff.) Rated T for language.
1. Prologue- The Hogwarts Express

**Prologue- "The Hogwarts Express"**

Fiona stared at the brick wall, icy blue eyes wide with confusion and fear. "I... I'm supposed to go _**through **_that?" She looked up at her mother, Amelia.

"Yes." Amelia repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. "Just go through it."

"B-but." She stammered. "It's a brick wall! How the bloody hell am I supposed to run _**through **_a brick wall!"

"Language!" Her father, Edgar, suddenly cut in, eyes widened.

"You better run, sis." The middle sibling, Pete, laughed, looking up at their parents glares.

"Well, I'm just gonna-" She suddenly took off running, straight through the brick wall which's logic she had been questioning just moments before. Upon making it through the wall, she saw the hustle and bustle of platform 9 and 3/4. Wizard and witch children running around with their friends, as their numerous types of pets squaked and meowed, making the entire platform filled with various noises.

"Intresting, isn't it?" Pete suddenly said behind her, noticing her admiring all the noises and sights around her.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" She smirked, her eyes darting around in all directions as she struggled to take it all in before the train arrived.

"Fi!" A familiar feminine voice called from a few feet away. Fiona looked over and saw her best friend, Juliana Raeshaw. She had curly hair, much like Fiona, but her black hair and green eyes contrasted greatly with Fiona's blond hair and blue eyed combo. "Oh my God! It is you!" She hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"I-I'm alright."She stuttered out. "How about you?"

"I'm alright. My family is still a bit grumpy about the whole magic thing." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "'It's all a bunch of rubbish!'" She mocked, perfectley imitating her father's voice as her face morphed into his. "'Rubbish, I say!'" Her face turned back to normal and the two burst out laughing. "Ah, I love being a metamorphagus. It's bloody great for jokes."

"Yes!" Fiona replied, still laughing. Suddenly, over all of the noise on platform 9 and 3/4, the whistle of a certain locomotive could be heard.

"The train!" They could hear Fiona's oldest brother, Clark, yell behind them.

"Oh, let's go!" Juliana smiled as they ran towards the train.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who's that?" Fiona asked quietly, pointing at a boy with long greasy black hair and a hooked nose sitting alone in one of the railcars, his nose in a book, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

"I'm not sure." Juliana shrugged, examining the boy more closely through the window, her nose pressing against the glass.

"I'm gonna talk to him." Fiona announced, hand on the handle to enter the almost empty railcar.

"No! He's obviously sitting alone for a reason, you'd have to be bloody insane!" Juliana said, gripping her long time best friend's arm tightly and holding her back.

"He just looks lonely." Fiona responded, innocence in her gaze. "He probably just needs a friend."

"Fiona..." Juliana sighed.

"My descison is final." She jerked her arm away.

"Fine." Juliana rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go see if I can find James."

"You have fun with that." Fiona opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice more quiet than she intended.

The boy looked up from his books and his dark eyes met her light blue ones. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"I-I- I saw you were sitting alone, you see, and I was just-" She stammered, and looked down awkwardly. When she looked up, she saw that the boy wasn't looking at him as if she were crazy as she had thought he would. He seemed quite concerned, as if she had just had a complete panic attack in front of him. She looked up all the way and spoke. "I was wondering if you needed a friend!"

"I-" The boy looked puzzled. This girl, whom he had never even _seen _before, wanted to become _friends_, with him, of all people. "I suppose."

She sat down with a sigh of relief. "Thank you. What's your name?" She asked, thinking carefully about each and every word she spoke, trying not to say anything stupid.

"Severus Snape." He said, putting a bookmark into his book and setting it down carefully next to him. "Yours?" His voice was quiet, and he seemed to be quite shy, just as Fiona was.

"Oh. I'm Fiona." She said quickly. "Fiona Lucille Everett."

Severus eyed the girl carefully, noticing her twitchy personality, clear shyness, and obvious awkwardness.

"Why were you sitting alone?" She suddenly asked before covering her mouth, her eyes wide, afraid she had just said something stupid, as she feared. "I'm sorry- I don't mean to pry, it's just you seem like a perfectly nice person and I'm really not quite sure as to why you would be sitting alone. Oh, I'm rambling, sorry." She mumbled, looking away.

Snape raised an eyebrow before settling on what he was going to say in response. "I just don't really know anyone, I suppose." He shrugged. "And the people I do know just don't like me because I want to be in Slytherin."

"That's so silly!" She suddenly interuppted. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be in a certain house!"

Severus smiled at her. "Thank you."

Fiona eyed the book he had been reading. "Ooh! Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them!" She scooped up the book and stared at it with excitement. "I love this book! I cherish my copy!"

"You like reading?" For what seemed like the eightieth time, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No." Fiona scoffed. "I bloody _**love **_reading!"

Severus smiled and the two continued talking about their shared intrests for what seemed like an eternity, and they both smiled the whole time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Fiona!" Juliana shouted, waking up Snape, but not Fiona.

Severus looked down at the blond haired girl, who was sleeping soundlessly, her head on his chest and her arms locked in his.

"Fiona!" Juliana screamed again, and she jerked out of her seat, landing on the floor with a thud. "I came here _**two hours ago **_telling you to go to James and Sirius' railcar! What have you been doing?!"

"I was talking to Severus." She yawned, standing up. "He's actually quite intriguing."

"You just met the guy, and you were already sleeping on him! That's weird, Fi. Let's just go meet up with James, Siruis, and Remus."

"Remus? Who's Remus?" Fiona asked.

"Oh. One of James' friends. You'll love him. He's all bookish and dorky like you." She grabbed her friend's arm and started pulling her out of the car.

"Bye Severus!" Fiona tried to drag her feet as Juliana dragged her out. "I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts, if not sooner!"

"Bye." He said back as Juliana pulled her completely out.

When the two go to James' railcar, Juliana pushed Fiona into the car and set her down next to Remus.

"Ah ha! There she is!" James said, smiling that smile that made everyone laugh.

"Hey James." Fiona shot a smile back, laughing a bit. "Who's the newbies?" She gestured to the two boys she didn't recognize.

"That's Peter." He pointed.

"And that's Remus." Sirius pointed.

"Hello." Remus smiled at Fiona.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled back.

"Likewise." He said. The boy was different that most she knew. He seemed more mature somehow, and his smile was warm, unlike James', which was normally either so weird it was funny or downright creepy. Not to mention the various scars on the boy's face. His voice was calm and quiet, unlike Sirius' overwhelmingly loud voice.

"So, Juliana said you were hanging out with some boy. Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Severus Snape." She replied.

James' mouth dropped open. "_**Snape**_?" The name was like acid on his tounge.

"Yes?" Fiona replied, her head cocked sideways.

"The one who _**wants **_to be in Slytherin?" He hissed out.

"Yes?" She responded quickly, still confused.

"Why would you-"

She cut him off. "**James.**If you're going to be a dick, be a dick about someone who isn't my **friend**." Her eyes were locked on him.

"Oooh." Sirius' laugh cut through the silence. "You got tolllleeddd!"

"Shut up." James adjusted his glasses and laughed too.

The six talked for the rest of the ride, and time practically flew by when they realized the train had stopped, and they were finally at Hogwarts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"And that's why I'm never letting Julie anywhere near my chocolate ever again!" Fiona finished her story.

Remus laughed. His laugh was suprisingly loud and -she had to admit- pretty hilarious if you got him to laugh hard enough, considering his quiet normal laugh and voice. Juliana was glaring at her. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone that." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, it **was** pretty funny." James said, laughing like everyone else. He had even snorted a few times throughout the story.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Hey! We're here!" Peter suddenly shouted.

"Seriously? Let's go!" James smiled and led the group out.


	2. Chapter One- The Study Session

**A/N: **Hello! It's me, PolarBearsWillEatYou. I am just quickly informing you that this chapter takes place in the Marauders' fifth year. Also, please **review** if you have a moment, I love hearing what you think!

**Chapter One- The Study Session **

"Remus?" Fiona asked quietly, standing behind Remus as she clutched her books tightly to her chest.

"Ah, Fiona!" James patted the seat next to him. "There you are! Have a seat!"

"As tempting as your offer is, James, I'm going to sit here." Fiona sat down next to Remus, examining him carefully as he leaned his arm on the edge of the dinner table.

"Aw." James pouted jokingly.

"It's alright James." Sirius smirked. "It's only polite to let these two lovebirds sit next to each other."

Fiona's face turned a dark red as she tried to focus her attention to Remus. "I was wondering if maybe, if it's not too much trouble-" Sirius and James' giggling and intent stares burned through her, and she cut herself off, face dark red. "Sirius Black! James Potter! Shut up!"

"Alright, alright." Sirius laughed and the two simply watched the two.

"I was wondring, if it's not inconvienient to you or anything, if you could help me with my Potions homework later, or tommorrow, or- never, if that's what you prefer, you know what?" She stood up. "I think I'll just go now."

"Fiona," Remus chuckled, pulling her back down into her seat. Her face burned dark red as he looked straight into her crystalline blue eyes. "I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room in," He looked up at a clock. "Ten minutes, tops."

"Oh, alright." She blushes, standing up once more. "I-I'm going to go talk to Snape before I head up." She scurried off, gripping her books tightly to her chest once more.

"See ya, Whiskers!" James called to her, using the nickname she hated.

"Never call me that again!" She yelled back to him as Sirius started talking to Remus.

"So, you and Fiona, eh?" Sirius joked.

"No, Sirius. Fiona and I are strictly friends." Remus repeated for what felt like the fifteenth time that day, annoyance in his tone.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Sirius said playfully as Remus rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be ashamed of fancying her, you know."

"Is that so?" Remus looked at the other Gryffindor with an eyebrow raised.

"You've got to admit, she **is** beautiful." Sirius said across the table, lowering his voice.

Remus took a glance back and saw her standing up, most likely to start heading up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for him. She waved at him and gestured for him to follow her. "I... have to go." He choked out to Sirius, standing up.

"Of course you do." James grinned.

As Remus started to walk towards Fiona, he almost froze in place when he heard James speak. "_She fancies you, you know._" The words burned through him, and instead of freezing in place as his body tried to do, he quickened his pace, trying desprately to get away from the very thought of that even being possible. Surely she couldn't fancy him, could she? She was Fiona Lucille Everett, one of the most beautiful girls in his year. She certainly spent quite a bit of time with him, but her fancying him? Impossible. She was also suprisingly smart for her year- Wait, why did she need help with her potions homework? He threw away the thought as he reached her.

She routinely grabbed his hand and they started to walk up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it asked indifferently, "Password?"

"Shit, I forgot. Remus?" She turned to him. "What's the new password again?"

"Hippogriff." He mumbled, and the door to the common room opened.

They walked in, and Fiona started to pull out her books and get seated at one of the tables. Remus simply stood there, looking down at her, before finally speaking. "Why did you want me to come up here with you, Fiona?"

"To help me with my potions. I told you, silly." She continued to pull out her books and notepads.

"I thought you were doing fine in potions." He said, as more of a fact than a question.

"I am. I just can't figure out this one." She pushed a piece of notebook paper to him and pointed to a group of words at the top.

"_What are the two main ingredients in a Strengthening Solution?" _He read aloud. "Salamander blood and powdered griffin claw, you know that." He looked up at her as she scribbled it down before she started packing up her things.

"You called me all the way up here for one question?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup." She replied, standing up and looking out the window. "Wow, it really is getting late, isn't it? Remus, it's so beautiful out right now. Let's sneak out." She looked over at him with ambition in her icy blue eyes.

"What? Are you bloody mad? We'll get caught!" Remus looked at her as if she was insane.

"No, James, Sirius, and Peter would get caught. You and I, we're clever. We know how to get around without raising attention." She said mischeviously.

"I... suppose." He stood up, and she gripped his hand, leading him out of the Gryffindor common room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once the two made it oustide, they stood there, looking up at the beautiful cloudy, moonless night. "It's lovely, isn't it?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yes." He replied, looking up as well, yet he felt like he was forgetting something.

And forgetting something he was. As the clouds suddenly shifted, and the full moon revealed itself from behind the clouds, he remembered what that was.


	3. Chapter Two- The Transformation of Moony

A/N: Where we left off, Fiona Lucille Everett and Remus John Lupin just snuck out of Hogwarts to go look at how nice outside it was. Upon making their way out, the full moon appeared from behind the clouds.

**Chapter Two- "The Transformation of Moony."**

"Oh no." Remus' eyes widened with fear as he stared at the full moon, yanking his hand out of Fiona's hand and falling over, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Remus?" Fiona looked over at him as he balanced himself up on the ground with his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Fiona, run! Go get Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot!" His breathing got quicker as his eyes started to change color. "The moon!"

"Remus, I got something for you." She smiled, getting closer to him and crouching down on the ground next to him. "I really think you'll like it."

"Fiona, this isn't the time!" He snarled out, his face changing.

"Shh..." She pulled a bottle from a pocket on the inside of her robe, and held his head as she tilted the nasty looking liquid down his throat. "Drink..."

"What the bloody hell-?" Remus looked at her as he completely changed into his werewolf form. He snarled at her and pinned her to the ground, his brilliant green eyes locking with hers. He opened his jaw wide as if to bite her, when he blinked a few times and realized he could still think coherently. He pulled off her, and looked down at her as if asking a question.

"Wolfsbane potion. I stole it from Slughorn." She said nonchalantly, standing up and brushing dust and dirt off her robes, as if nothing had happened. "It allows you to retain your human mind when you turn. Consider it a gift." She clapped her hands together and looked at him. "Well, let's get going, yes?" Fiona then transformed into her Animagus form, a lion. Then they started walking through the forest together silently, giving them both some much needed thinking time. Fiona walked close to him, as she thought about her chat with James the previous day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, you and Remus?" James joked as they walked through the halls, trying not to be late for Transfiguration.

"What about us?" Fiona turned to him, eyebrows raised with confusion.

James shot her a skeptical look. "You know **exactly** what I'm talking about, _Whiskers_."

"Not really." She said honestly.

"You know, your secret love." He joked. "Sirius and I were just betting on how long it would be before you two started fucking in the dorm roo- Ow!" Fiona had instinctively punched him in the arm, and he was now rubbing the spot she had hit. "Geez Whiskers, I would've thought Moony would've gotten you in line by now- Ow!" She had punched him again. "Will you stop hitting me? I'm just an innocent, law abiding enthusiast, and I do not appreciate being assaulted!" He feigned innocence.

"Really? 'Law abiding enthusiast'? That's a good one, you should really use it more often." They both laughed.

"So, you and Remu- God damn it Fiona!" James laughed, rubbing the spot she had punched him in three times now. He smirked upon seeing her face turn red.

"There is nothing going on between Remus and I!" She threw her arms up in frustration, face dark red with embarrassment.

"Ooh!" James chuckled evilly. "Is that a blush? Do you fancy Moony?"

"W-what?!" Fiona's face turned an even darker shade of red, something neither of them thought possible, surprising both of them. "Don't be silly! Me? Fancying Remus? That's ridiculous!" He looked up at him hopefully and saw that familiar grin across his face. Before be knew it, he was being pressed against the wall and Fiona was gripping the front of his robes tightly.

"Fiona, Fiona, if you want a kiss you only have to ask." He joked.

"I swear to God, Potter, if you tell anyone about this conversation, I will tell Filch who 'accidentally' exploded a stink bomb in the girl's bathroom."

"It was an accident! It slipped out of my pocket at fell in the toilet when I-"

"James!" Fiona interrupted. "Just don't tell Remus, or Peter,-" She saw the grin again. "**Or** Sirius. Actually, _especially_ not Sirius."

"Aw, why not? You don't want him to know of your undying love?" He joked. "You're no good at the tough act, Whiskers. We all know you call Remus just to kill spiders for you."

She released James' robes and he looked at her with an unfamiliar seriousness on his face. "I won't tell anyone." He had both his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Fiona and Remus finished their walk, they arrived at the Shrieking Shack, where Remus collapsed on the tattered mattress and Fiona morphed back to human form, closing the door behind them. She sat on the mattress with him, curling an arm around him, and as she felt him fall asleep, a sudden realization hit her, She had stolen something for this boy. As she started to drift off herself, her last thought was this she knew one thing for sure; James was right. She definitely fancied Remus Lupin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aww, look at them!" Sirius laughed loudly, causing Fiona and Remus to slowly stir awake, realizing what was happening.

Remus was leaning against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, sitting up, with an arm wrapped possessively around Fiona, who was leaning against him, arms latched tightly onto him. "What the-?" He looked around, and down, and noticed Fiona was practically attached to him.

Once Fiona became fully aware of what was happening, she recoiled a bit, pulling away from Remus and standing up awkwardly, seeing James, Sirius, and Peter in the doorway, giggling and pointing at them. She looked down at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Bloody hell- we're going to miss Transfiguration!" She said, proud of the excuse she had picked out. She ran out, escaping the awkward situation.

Sirius was the first to speak. "So... you guys going to be fucking in the dorms soon? I have two galleons on it."

Remus groaned in annoyance as he realized; It was definitely going to be a long year.


End file.
